The Dracula
The Dracula '''or '''John Wilmers is a young man who onced wished to become the new Robin. He proclaimed to be the biggest Batman fan, but John proved to be overly obsessive in his quest for taking out justice and with Batman himself. This led to John being relieved from any duties with the Caped Crusader. However, the obsession didn't stop there. It grew to the point where Wilmers turned to villainy. History Jonathan Wilmers was born to Marriam and Joseph Wilmers. The wealthy young boy had been a huge fan of Batman ever since the dark knight saved his father's life. His passion for Batman and his heroic efforts grew into a lust and obsession for the hero. Jonathan would decorate his entire room with bats and pictures of Batman that he drew. His parents became worried, and sought professional help. Johnathan said they didn't understand, and ran away from home. Years later Johnathan would come to Batman's doorstep in search of replacing Nightwing as Batman's sidekick. Johnathan suggested this by using special venom injected through needles to bend anyone to their will. Batman unpleased with Johnathan's methods and his overall lack of skills and sanity, sent him away. Depressed and suicidal, John found himself speeding in his car. He got into a car crash which shattered all of his teeth, and broke most of his bones. The bones were replaced with highly flexible metal, but John's insurance did not cover the dental costs. With nowhere else to turn, Johnathan would seek out his most hated enemy, Joker to put John out of his misery. Joker however saw this as an opportunity to stomp out the bat family. He twisted the young man's thoughts, and turned him against Batman. John then took on the persona of "The Dracula". Under this new name, Johnathan was given special fanged metallic teeth. The teeth were created by T.O. Marrow and gave Johnathan the ability to inject his creation, the lethal venom known as "Bite", through a bite from the fangs. Thus, The Dracula was born. He now resides in a hidden sanctuary beneath Amusement Mile. Personality The Dracula is extremely obsessive and devoid of all logic and sanity. His obsession with Batman have made him paranoid, believing that everyone is after "his" Batman. The Dracula is obsessed with vampiric rituals as well as Bats. The Dracula detests crime, but believes that heroes are the one committing crimes against "freedom of practice" as he calls it. The Dracula is psychotic and absolutely hates Robin. He also shows signs of gynophobia, or a fear (more of a hatred) towards woman. Though he only has an interest in Batman so he may just hate everyone besides him. Abilities The Dracula is extremely flexible with little bone structure left occupying his body, and can squeeze through almost anything. The nickname "Ratman" was coined from this ability. The Dracula's main abilities include his arsenal, which is created to match Batman's (though his performance with them is far less adequate than Batman's) and his venom injecting teeth. If The Dracula was to bite someone with his fangs, they would become his slave. Fortunately, Batman has created an antidote to the toxin. Relationships Quotes Trivia